BW040
| ja_op= | ja_ed= ポケモン言えるかな？ＢＷ | olmteam=Team Kato | scenario=藤田伸三 | storyboardn=1 | storyboard=山田浩之 | directorn=1 | director=西田健一 | artn=1 | art=緒方厚 | morecredits=yes | epstaffpage=BW031-BW040| footnotes=* }} Cilan Versus Trip, Ash Versus Georgia! (Japanese: 熱闘ドンバトル！ツタージャVSコマタナ！！ The Fiercely Fought ! VS !!) is the 40th episode of the , and the 697th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on July 21, 2011 and in the United States on November 5, 2011. Blurb As the Nimbasa Pokémon Battle Tournament rages on, we pick up the action with Cilan’s first-round match against Trip, who once defeated Cilan’s brother Chili at the Striaton City Gym. Burgundy, Cilan’s rival, wants him to lose in the worst way, and Trip and his Gurdurr battle with power and excellent timing. But Cilan prevails, delivering a tasty smackdown. Wrapping up the first-round battles, Stephan’s Zebstrika makes short work of Bianca’s Minccino, and Luke and Iris both win their matches. Then it’s on to round two! Ash is paired against the confident “Dragon Buster” Georgia, and the match begins with his Snivy against Georgia’s Pawniard. Georgia backs up her cocky attitude by proving to be a formidable opponent. As the back-and-forth battle continues, Iris, Cilan, and Stephan cheer Ash on from the sidelines (though Stephan really just wants Ash to win so they can battle in the next round). Finally, with a powerful Guillotine move, it appears Georgia and her Pawniard may have gotten the upper hand...but we’ll have to find out next time! Plot As the Club Battle begins again, Luke is filming everything for his documentary as the announcer declares that Trip will be fighting . In the commentary booth, Don George notes that as Cilan is a Gym Leader, he will be a very tough opponent. On the field, Cilan warmly greets Trip and hopes that the battling flavor he saw during Trip's Striaton Gym battle will reemerge. Trip confidently asserts that he and his Pokémon have significantly improved since he beat Chili, and promises that their battle will be much more exciting. is excited to watch the battle and tells him that while Trip seems very confident, she can't imagine Cilan losing. Burgundy, however, can and she declares that she wants Trip to give Cilan the beating of his life. As she rages, the battle commences. Cilan sends out while Trip sends out his , which Ash scans on the Pokédex and realizes has evolved from the he and battled earlier. Cilan launches the first attack and Dwebble flies forward with an . Trip tells Gurdurr to dodge and Gurdurr slams its iron bar into the ground, heaving itself over the bar and dodging Dwebble's attack. Gurdurr spins itself in midair and thuds to the ground, chuckling at Dwebble. Dwebble goes in for a attack, but Gurdurr uses its steel beam to keep Dwebble away and flicks Dwebble overhead. The commentator and Don George praise Gurdurr's tactics and note that Dwebble can't get close. Gurdurr sticks its beam into the ground and charges forward for a . Cilan cries out for Dwebble to dodge, which it does, retreating into its shell. However, the blow is so powerful that Dwebble's rock is cracked. Cilan cries out in horror while Burgundy smugly notes that Gurdurr just needs to keep it up to make her happy. Ash and Iris call out support for Cilan and Dwebble. Gurdurr attempts another Rock Smash, but at Cilan's call Dwebble scuttles out of range. Trip changes tactics and Gurdurr uses , hitting Dwebble hard. Don George notes that it was a super-effective move. Luke is very excited about this being his best movie ever, but sticks her head in front of the camera asking if he has seen . Luke pleads with her that he is busy but she insists that Zorua is missing and he should be looking for her. Luke awkwardly agrees. Dwebble struggles to get up while Trip notes that he's impressed Cilan hasn't thrown in the towel. Cilan smiles and compliments Trip's improvement then declares that is evaluating time, much to the exasperation of Iris, who notes that they are in store for another moment. moans in agreement. Burgundy however, is grinding her teeth and bursts out that she doesn't want to hear Cilan's evaluation she wants him to flunk. Cilan compliments Gurdurr's harmoniously interwoven technique and power and in particular its well-defined muscles, allowing for a refreshing yet bold style. However, he declares that Dwebble and he will emerge victorious with a perfect recipe of offense and defense. Ash cheers Cilan's speech but Iris groans. Trip ignores Cilan and orders a barrage of es, which Dwebble desperately dodges. Bianca walks along a hallway, having looked everywhere for Zorua. She comes across Georgia and asks if she's seen Zorua, but Georgia silently shakes her head. Disappointed, Bianca walks further along until she runs into Georgia again. Excited, she asks if Georgia has seen Zorua, then pauses for thought, not grasping that she has already seen Georgia in this corridor. The first Georgia giggles and hugs Georgia, much to Georgia's disgust. Georgia picks up her clone and puts her away from her, where she giggles and transforms back into Zorua. Gasping for excitement, Bianca runs after Zorua, telling her that they can watch the tournament together, not to be shy and that she has food. Georgia watches in perplexity. Back at the battle, Trip orders Gurdurr to attack Dwebble up close. Gurdurr charges in with its steel beam, but Dwebble rolls aside and Cilan orders . It then uses to bury Gurdurr in stones. Trip cries out in astonishment while the commentator compliments the power of Rock Slide. Don George explains that Rock Slide was all the more powerful because Shell Smash amplified Dwebble's offense at the cost of some defense power. Burgundy demands to know whether Cilan's move is legal, while Iris excitedly assures her that it is and that it's very cool that Dwebble can use Rock Slide. Ash congratulates Cilan on his comeback. Gurdurr manages to free its arms and begins to heave itself out of the rock at Trip's encouragement, while Cilan orders Dwebble in for a final Slash. Just as Gurdurr is freed, Dwebble slashes it and it thuds to the ground. Trip cries out for Gurdurr to get up as he knows it can still battle, but Gurdurr collapses back to the ground, knocked out. As Cilan congratulates Dwebble, Trip takes their photo to chronicle his journey. Cilan boasts that he is happy to answer any of Luke's questions when the young movie maker arrives with his camera, but then the real Luke comes sprinting across the stadium and swipes his camera back from the giggling Zorua. Cilan abashedly suggests that there will be no interview. Back in the stands, Burgundy is grinding her teeth and sulking about Cilan's victory while Bianca comes across the group, telling them that she's been looking for Zorua. Ash reminds her that she is up next, which she has completely forgotten. Stephan grins and boasts that she is up against him, but once he wins he will be facing off with Ash. Bianca frowns and prepares for the battle. The battle between and continues, with Minccino using to incapacitate Zebstrika, who has tears in its eyes from laughing. Iris, Axew and cheer it on while Ash notes that Minccino is looking very good. Minccino then uses and to knock Zebstrika back. Stephan calls for Zebstrika to stay in the battle, and the Thunderbolt Pokémon stands its ground and neighs defiantly. Stephan calls that it is his turn and Zebstrika uses , badly hurting Minccino. Bianca pleads with Minccino to get up, but a from Zebstrika knocks Minccino out and gives the victory to Stephan, who decides not to make an issue of the referee mispronouncing his name. Bianca picks up Minccino and cries out that her loss wasn't fair. Luke's slams into Scooter's , before using a to knock it out, while Iris's Emolga uses to incapacitate Jimmy Ray's male , before Iris orders Emolga to take Watchog down with . The last first round battle is over and Luke and Iris join Georgia, Ash, Cilan, Stephan, Dino and Antonio in Round 2. Don George dismisses the Trainers for the day, telling them they are free to stay at the Pokémon Center overnight before Round 2 and the semifinals the next day. Trip picks up his healed Gurdurr from Nurse Joy at the Pokémon Center, making preparations to leave. Ash asks Trip where he is going and he replies that he has things to do now that Gurdurr has been healed. Ash protests that the competition hasn't ended, and Trip shrugs, saying that his Pokémon won't get stronger by watching others battle. He then walks out of the Center while Ash calls after him. Cilan and Iris join Ash, and Cilan explains that he just has to let Trip be himself. Iris agrees but says that she still doesn't understand him. Ash calls out to Trip, suggesting that they have a battle next time they meet up. Trip doesn't look back but waves noncommittally. Inside, Cilan has prepared a delicious dinner for the trio and Stephan. Stephan sets down an enormous meal, which Ash challenges and piles up his own plate. The two begins shoveling down food, trying to outdo each other. Iris snorts that only little kids could have an eating contest, and then starts at a clone of herself standing behind her. The clone giggles and Iris realizes that it is Zorua. Right on cue, Bianca arrives and tries to lure Zorua away with pizza, salad or dessert. Zorua-Iris leaps into the air and turns into Axew, grabbing the hands of Iris's and spinning it around. Axew protests vocally, but Zorua only mocks it. Bianca seizes Axew against its will and Iris protests that she's made a mistake, but Bianca loudly maintains that she has Zorua. The two grow even louder and begin fighting over Axew. Meanwhile, Zorua wanders over to Luke, who is doing behind-the-scenes filming for his documentary. Luke asks Zorua to stop running away. However, having spotted Zorua, Bianca releases Axew, causing Iris and Axew to crash into the ground, and chases Zorua from the room. Ash and Stephan obliviously continue shoveling food down, each pausing only to declare that they will win. As Ash starts to choke, Cilan chuckles as Iris calls them hungry little kids. Later, Ash and Pikachu crash onto the mattress with very full stomachs. Iris exclaims in delight as Dwebble repairs the crack in its rock. Cilan is pleased as he says he might need Dwebble in Round 2, and this way it will be ready. As usual, Burgundy arrives and tells him that any pairing he will get tomorrow will be terrible and he will lose. She then walks off without anything further than that. Ash asks if Burgundy ever gives it a rest, and Cilan moans that she proves that there is such a thing as too much spice. The next day Ash sprints to the stadium, psyched for his next battle. Georgia walks up and tells Iris that it seems she's gotten a tiny bit stronger. The two taunt each other and talk themselves up. Cilan asks them to calm down until Zorua, imitating Georgia, turns up. Iris promptly moves Zorua's arms and mocks Georgia again. Georgia gets riled up, but shrugs it off and tells them that they'll settle it in battle. She walks off and Iris yells after her defiantly. In the stadium, the announcer sets off the pairings: Ash against Georgia, Antonio against Dino, Luke against Cilan and Iris against Stephan. Ash is excited to fight Georgia, wondering who she will fight with after using in Round 1. The battle begins and Ash sends out . Georgia counters with , who Ash looks up on his Pokédex. Don George notes that it will be interesting to see how Ash and Snivy counter Pawniard's close-range battling skills. Ash orders a , but Pawniard uses to slash up the leaves. Cilan notes that he's never seen such an exquisitely honed edge to a Metal Claw, and that Georgia has clearly gotten a lot stronger. Iris yells encouragement out to Ash and Snivy, who try another Leaf Storm. Pawniard leaps over and gets in close on Georgia's instructions, using Metal Claw to slash Snivy, causing serious damage. Snivy collapses to the ground as Luke wonders how Ash will turn the tide in a battle so easily controlled by Georgia. Stephan says it’s all about spirit and one just has to give all they have. Snivy gets back up and Pawniard rushes in, but Ash orders . However, the attack does nothing, much to the amazement of Cilan, Iris, Dino and Ash, none of whom picture the deadly little blade Pokémon as feminine. Georgia criticizes them for being slow on the uptake and orders Pawniard to use Iron Head. Snivy dodges but the attack dislodges rocks which fly at Snivy. Snivy blocks the rocks with . One of the repelled rocks impales on Pawniard's bladed head, forcing Pawniard to the ground under the weight. Georgia gasps as Stephan cheers on Ash so that he can battle Ash. Snivy hits with a barrage of Vine Whips, doing more damage, before wrapping the match up with . At Georgia's urging, Pawniard rolls over and heaves itself onto its feet. The Leaf Blade strikes the rock on Pawniard's head, shattering it and freeing Pawniard. Georgia compliments Ash for putting up a fight, and then orders Pawniard to use . Snivy dodges but the damage on the arena floor indicates the one-hit-KO nature of the attack. Iris is shocked and Cilan explains how powerful Guillotine is, pleading with Ash to be careful. Pawniard launches another attack, but Snivy catches it with Vine Whip. As it is flailed around the air, Pawniard regains its footing and spins the much lighter Snivy around, thudding it to the ground and freeing itself from its vines. Ash pleads with Snivy to get up as Pawniard prepares another Guillotine. Major events * Trip's is revealed to have evolved into a . * Cilan's Dwebble is revealed to have learned . * defeats Trip and advances to the second round. * Stephan defeats and advances to the second round. * Luke defeats Scooter and advances to the second round. * defeats Jimmy Ray and advances to the second round. * Georgia is revealed to have obtained a . * begins his battle with Georgia. Debuts Pokémon debuts * * Characters Humans * * * * Nurse Joy * Don George * Freddy O'Martian * Trip * * Burgundy * Stephan * Georgia * Luke * Antonio * Dino * Scooter * Jimmy Ray * Don George's pupil * s * Audience Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Trip's; flashback) * (Trip's; debut) * ( ) * (Stephan's) * (Georgia's; debut) * ( ) * (Luke's) * (Scooter's) * (Jimmy Ray's) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * and Stephan narrate the preview for the next episode. * This is the first episode to use music from Zoroark: Master of Illusions. * This episode was the first to air in Japan after the theatrical release of [[M14|''White—Victini and Zekrom'' and Black—Victini and Reshiram]]. * This is the last episode of the Pokémon anime to broadcast in analog in Japan, as that country three days later on July 24, 2011. * This episode was skipped in due to the airing of an Indian show. This problem was fixed during reruns of the season. Errors * In the scene right before and enter the stadium for the second round, one of Georgia's gloves is missing. Dub edits In other languages |fi= |hi=Cilan वरसेस Trip, Ash वरसेस Georgia! |da= |de= |el= |id= |it= |nl= |pt_br= |no= |es_eu= |es_la= |pl= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= }} 040 Category:Episodes written by Shinzō Fujita Category:Episodes storyboarded by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes directed by Ken'ichi Nishida Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Cilan Category:Episodes focusing on Trip de:Benny gegen Diaz, Ash gegen Georgina!! es:EP702 fr:BW040 it:BW040 ja:BW編第40話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第40集